


akumas, side effects, and love

by starrydelights



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (but on hurther chapters), Chloe Becomes A Better Person, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lila Rossi Kinda Becomes A Better person (and gets the mouse miraculous), M/M, Mild Angst, Slow Burn (possibly. lets see how this goes), i guess, ill add more tags as this goes idk what else to add rn, ongoing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: Akumas had been getting stronger and stronger, starting to leave side effects on those who had been controlled by one. They normally came back to their senses in a short amount of time, but with him it was taking longer than expected....Or also, Luka gets side effects after being akumatized into Silencer, Adrien is in love with him and will do anything to make sure he's okay. Romance happens, too.





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Chat saw the ladybugs finally leave, meaning everything was okay, he ran over to the akumatized boy and softened his land by catching him in his arms.

 

“Luka….?” He called out to the other boy, whose eyes were still closed and his entire self unresponsive. The cat boy’s feline ears shifted sideways in worry as he called out to him again, shaking him a little bit as well in hopes that it would help.

 

Akumas had been getting stronger and stronger, starting to leave side effects on those who had been controlled by one. They normally came back to their senses in a short amount of time, but with him it was taking longer than expected. 

 

“Hey, I think he’s waking up,” Ladybug said after minutes (even though, it felt like hours for the blonde), pointing at Luka, “Look.” Chat looked back at the boy he was holding, noticing his eyes were just barely open. 

 

The boy wasn’t even able to say a word before he had the pair of arms holding him push him close to the hero’s chest and turning the grip into a hug, the first thing he heard after the incident being “Luka! You’re back!”. He soon felt another pair of arms wrap around his waist and a second voice adding “We’re so glad you’re okay!” 

 

His mind was still fuzzy, not letting him fully understand where he was or why they seemed so relieved about him being there and alive, but what he could realize is that he had two people --most likely the well-known heroes of Paris-- hugging him in what felt like calmness. He could hear it, too. The melody of Chat Noir and Ladybug’s hearts were cheerful, with a soft feeling to it and almost perfect synchronization. 

 

The hug lasted for a few seconds before the two pulled away, Chat showering him with questions as he checked on him; touching his forehead to see if it was warmer than it should, touching his hands to see if they weren’t too cold. “Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Can you stand up? Do you want us to call anyone?”

 

Luka still didn’t feel fully recovered, but good enough to be able to say a few words. “I.. Think I’m okay. My head hurts a bit, but I think I can stand up…,” He heard a sigh of relief from the other two, “What happened?” 

 

“You were akumatized and turned into Silencer, but don’t worry. Everything’s okay now.” Ladybug replied, quickly looking at her partner as she said the last part with that classic smile of hers. It seemed like she was reassuring Chat more than Luka. 

 

“Ah. I’m sorry, I probably caused too much trouble. I shouldn’t let myself get carried away on my feelings like th--”

He wasn’t able to finish before the cat interrupted. “No, you don’t have to apologize. It’s okay, it happens to all of us,” He smiled warmly, “It’s Hawk Moth who is causing all the trouble. Not you, not your feelings. You’re as valid as anyone who feels things.” Ladybug looked at Chat.  _ He really can’t hide how much he likes him can he,  _ she thought. 

 

“Thank you, Chat. Your words really help.” Luka shot a smile back, the other boy feeling funny for just a moment. “But, I think I should head home now…,” he turned his phone on and chuckled, “My mom has called me around 15 times.”

 

“We’ll take you home. We’re still not sure how well you’re doing, so it’s best to be by your side until you’re home safe.” The female hero approached him, “Help me get him to his feet, Kitty.” Chat quickly snapped out of the small shock he was in (probably thanks to Luka’s laugh), and helped her. 

  
  
  


“Well, I’m glad he's safe and sound now.” Ladybug said, sighing worriedly, “Nobody has gotten this affected by akumas before, there must be a reason why  _ he _ got such strong side effects.” She looked at the boy next to her, noticing how distracted he looked and smiled, “But we can talk about that later. How about we call it a day and go to my house or something?” 

 

“Ah? Oh--Yeah! Yeah. Let’s do so. Sorry, I--” 

“No need for explaining right now, Adrien. I think it’s best to detransform before anyone sees us, right?” 

 

Chat couldn’t do anything but nod. 

 

“Good job today.” 

 

“Yeah, same to you, M’lady.”

 

Even his “M’lady” wasn’t the same.

 

“Spots off!”

 

“Claws in!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You really can’t hide your crush for him, huh?” Marinette spoke, now voicing the thought she had earlier as she broke a macaroon in half, giving one of the two parts to Tikki and eating the other half.

 

Adrien threw his head back and let out a small groan. “It’s that obvious?” 

 

“Yeah man, it really is. The way you change when you’re around him gives it away,” The girl moved the plate full of treats from the table to her lap, scooting over in her chair towards the boy and picking another sweet up, “You’re always so kind and sweet with everyone even if they’re bad people, but with Luka, you somehow get nicer. Want one?” She continued, handing the treat to Adrien when she got a nod as a reply. 

 

“You’re like that too, though. Incredibly kind and soft with Chloe,” he placed the macaroon in his mouth, speaking with it between his teeth, “Seems like miss Dupain-Cheng isn’t the best in covering up her feelings as well.” 

 

“Don’t try to switch the focus to me!” Marinette exclaimed in response, a soft blush covering her cheeks but dissipating just a bit after, “I know I’m as much of a bisexual disaster as you, but right now we’re talking about Adrien and his crush on Luka Couffaine, not Marinette and her crush on Chloe Bourgeois.” 

 

“...Even if I try to change the topic you won’t stop bringing it up unless we talk about it, will you.” He said after finishing his treat, not bothering to be persistent on talking about something else--He knew it wouldn’t work. 

 

Marinette nodded, “I’m glad you know me well.” 

 

Adrien sighed. “Fine. You know mostly everything though. I love him tons, I think he’s pretty and I adore seeing him play in the band. What else?” 

 

“Do you think he has noticed?” The girl asked in a heartbeat once her friend stopped talking. 

 

“Well I sure hope he hasn’t!” The blonde replied, “I like to think I’m more composed as, well, me, than Chat. Am I right? He doesn’t know I’m him, so as long as I play it cool as Adrien Agreste, he won’t suspect I like him.”

 

“Well….,” Marinette thought for a bit, “Yeah, at least you don’t stumble on your words all the time like me!” They both chuckled, “But, as Chat, since you’re in a position that lets you save his life, you sure are very focused on him.” 

 

“I just can’t help it, Mari. He’s so important to me, I don’t want anything bad to happen to him…” A smile made its way to Adrien’s face, his entire expression softening up, “So I’ll do anything to make sure he’s okay.”

“I obviously care about all citizens of Paris, but…” 

 

“He stole a piece of your heart?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Marinette didn’t say anything for a while, just stared in awe at just how in love Adrien looked. He always looks gentle and soft, yeah, but that time it was different. His smile shined in a way, his eyes-- she could see his love reflected in them. 

 

“...Marinette?” He called out to her once he noticed the silence between them. 

 

“Ah! Sorry,” the girl shook her head and then smirked, “You just look so cute when you get a rush of love.” 

 

“Oh, shut up!” the other replied, raising his voice in the slightest.

 

Marinette poked his nose, “Why should I? Don’t you think Luka would say the same thing~?”

 

A blush spread through Adrien’s cheeks, the boy quickly covering his face with his hands and leaning back on the chair almost dramatically, practically yelling “Dupain-Cheeeeng!” 

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop!” she responded between laughs, “I’ll shut up about that before you start bothering me about Chloe.”

 

“I’m glad you know the consequences of your actions, Marinette,” he calmed down, sliding his hands off of his face and adding “You’re safe, but just this time.” 

 

“Thank you for sparing my life, Kitty.” Marinette said, pretending to be relieved like if her life really were at risk. 

 

“You’re welcome, M’lady,” Adrien replied with a wink, returning to the original topic, “Do you have any more questions?” 

 

“Yeah! I have one more,” Marinette’s enthusiasm was covered by what looked like slight worry as she asked “Do… Do you think Luka’s going to be alright?” 

 

The question made Agreste’s mood drop just as much, if not a little more. “I really hope so. We still don’t know how serious his side effects are, but he didn’t look recovered when we took him home,” He looked down, “I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried sick.” 

 

“I’m really worried, too. I hope the effects don’t give him permanent changes…,” The girl quickly reincorporated herself, letting the Ladybug in her show. Adrien looked up and listened, “I suggest we keep an eye on him as us and also as Ladybug and Chat Noir, helping him with everything he needs. Watching him can also let us learn just how powerful akumas are now.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. Helping him is better than just sitting and dwelling in our worries,” He replied after being silent for a bit, smiling slightly as he continued, “Count me in.” 

 

Marinette looked at Adrien for a bit, her brows furrowed. Even if there was a smile on his face, she knew he felt more worried than happy. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Adrien, I promise everything is going to be okay with Luka. We’ll find a way to help him and the rest of Paris, like we always do, alright?” 

 

The girl was always somehow able to be optimistic when it came to protecting Paris and had never failed to motivate Chat; she definitely didn’t fail in helping Adrien believe again. He exhaled and replied, “Okay. I believe in you, Marinette.”

 

“Don’t just believe in  _ me, _ Adrien,” The blue-haired girl got her hand off his shoulder and held both of his hands with her own, “Believe in  _ us.”  _

 

She just transmits hope. 

 

“....Yeah.” He held her hands back, “I believe in us.” 

 

Marinette smiled.

 

Adrien smiled back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luka gets home.

“Darling! You’re home! I was worried sick, sick! Are ya okay? Do you need anything?” Anarka spoke worriedly as she hurried towards her son, holding him with that unique motherly care.

Luka held her back. “I’m fine, mom. My head hurts a bit and it’s slightly hard to walk, but other than that I think everything’s okay.” He smiled at her in hopes of cheering her up, it only working half-way. 

His mom pulled away, crossing her arms. “If somethin’ hurts that means you are not fine. Go to your room and rest, honey. Say hi to Juleka on yer way, yes?”

The boy nodded and kissed his mom’s cheek before walking down the hall, yelling out a “Thanks” when Anarka announced she’d bring him food to his room.

“Luka!” A high pitched voice yelled out when the door to his sister’s part of the house opened, Rose throwing herself at him and Juleka appearing behind her. “Brother! You’re home!”

“We’re so, so so so so glad you’re okay!” The shorter girl said while squishing Luka, him petting her softly.

“I’m glad to be alright as well. I definitely prefer to be here over wreaking havoc all over Paris.” He chuckled, the other two joining him.

“For a while I thought you wouldn’t be back, that you’d be akumatized forever…” Juleka’s brow furrowed.

“But I’m here, am I not?” He looked at his sister, “Just like when you got akumatized. I was so worried, but you came back, and so did I. There’s nothing to be preoccupied over now.”

“You’re right.” She calmed down, smiling in the slightest. “I don’t want to think about how would things be now if it weren’t for Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I think nobody wants to, Jules. We owe them both big time. Did you know they brought me here?” 

“They did?” His sister answered, Luka nodding.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of them!” Rose added as she let go of him, “They’re the best superheroes we could’ve gotten!” Her wide smile resulted contagious, causing the boy to do the same and Juleka’s grin get a bit bigger.

“You’re right, Rose. They do everything to protect us, I think we’ll be forever thank--” He closed his eyes in pain, bringing one hand up to his head.

The two girls surrounded him, worry rising up once more. “My head has been hurting since I got de-akumatized, but I should be fine after some rest.” 

“Go to your room then, please. We can talk when you’re feeling well.” Juleka replied. “Don’t try to insist, just go.”

Luka sighed, “Alright. See you later. Rose, are you staying for the night?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry about Jules and I. Feel better soon!”

The boy smiled at both of them, turning around and continuing to walk down the hallway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. The hero had told him not to blame himself for what occurred, but he couldn’t help it. He understood feelings could be really strong, however, one is supposed to know how to control them.

He didn’t, and he felt so bad for it. 

He had put so many in danger, had made the saviors of his country go out of their normal lives to chase after him and bring him back to the ground, a neutral state. He felt pathetic for not being able to bear with his own emotions that one time when he normally could. 

Dwelling on negative thoughts will just lead him to getting akumatized again, he realized after a moment, so he reached out for his guitar, placing his hands on it neatly and beginning to play.

He didn’t feel like creating a melody, his head hurt too much and he felt too cloudy to come up with something new so he opted for things he already knew. Luka settled for the most recent one: The song Ladybug and Chat Noir’s hearts made when entwined with each other. It resulted in many things, all pleasing to him. Companionship, mutual understanding, kindness, love… A bundle of good things, all thrown at him to make his fall back to consciousness softer and happier. 

At the moment, it worked. And as he played the tune he felt it did its magic again. 

Despite it coming from a moment he’d like to forget for the rest of his life, it still put him at ease. It felt like they were meant to be heros in every way, from their heart to their minds. A smile rose to his face as he kept playing and tried to guess just who were the ones behind the masks, those two people that chose to take this role and save everyone. He wondered more. Did they get stressed over this? Was there any way he could help them?

He had to see them again sometime, he concluded, reaching a point in the tune he couldn’t get past. It was as if it had a lock, he wasn’t able to figure out what came next because the melody didn’t belong to him.

Luka put his guitar back on its place and laid on his bed. He refused to sleep since his mom said she’d bring food and didn’t want to have to reject it due to tiredness. 

As he thought of what to do, he got snapped out of his thoughts by a vibration from his phone. He was still in pain, but talking to someone didn’t sound bad. He turned it on to see who it was from.

Adrien Agreste.

“hey! i saw what happened. how are you?”

He felt more happiness slip through. The blonde had quickly turned into one of his closest friends and talking to him was always a delight.

“Hi, Adrien! Im feeling alright, family was worried as hell and I got a headache but Im safe. Thanks for asking!”

“i hope your head stops hurting soon :c but im glad youre with your family now!! ladybug and chat noir saved you, right?”

News spread fast, Luka thought. “Yeah! Theyre always there saving everyone. I hope they know how much paris appreciates them”

“im sure they know that very well that we love them as much as they love us!”

The boy was about to reply when Adrien sent another text, “oh shoot i have to go now :((( i have to go try on some hats or smth :// ttyl tho!! if you need anything im here ok?”

“Oh alright!! Ill see you later then!! I hope you get to have fun, and thank you c:”

He stared until he saw him go offline.

Luka laid on his bed again, but this time with a lighter spirit. Talking to one of his best friends helped him feel better and allowed him to accept a bit more that what happened is fine and now in the past. 

His mind wandered off to the heroes again, how nice they were. He then thought about Adrien and how despite most of the time having a busy schedule, he made some time to ask if he was alright. He was always like that with most people, actually. He always noticed him helping everyone he could and looking after them.

Him carrying the last name “Agreste” might shoot off some fear or intimidation at first, but once you get to meet Adrien, he’s the kindest boy, Luka thought.

He’d be a perfect superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU THINK I WAS DONE????????? HELL NO IM NOT!!! ITS BEEN *MONTHS* BUT I AM BACK WITH AN UPDATE BABEY!!! i wrote 98% of this in a day. Help Me. but its all good it is All good. reflekdoll and desperada brought me back. I Am Back. and i apologize for the wait .  
> ANYWAY I GREATLY APPRECIATE COMMENTS AND FANART AND EVERYTHING!! IF U WANNA TALK TO ME ABT THIS OR WHATEVER AGAIN, MY TWITTER IS @sorrowedberries !!! I HOPE U ENJOY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien thinks, thinks, thinks, and has a conversation.

Adrien turned off his phone, breathing a sigh of relief. He was so glad to see that Luka was doing better than when Marinette and him rescued him, even if he still had some aches and discomforts. He was also happy to see how he had a family that cared for him that much. He had always thought he was a good boy, one deserving of such a loving home as the one he has. 

“Oh, coming!” He yelled out as he got told the shoot was about to begin, quickly heading to the stage he was going to get the pictures taken on. 

Despite supposedly being concentrated on posing right and pulling the right expressions, he couldn’t get his mind off the oldest of the Couffaine siblings. His sweet smile, colorful hair and always relaxed expression had drawn him in since the first time they had talked properly, when he helped him get to his feet after he fell on his ship (God, how embarrassing). 

Thanks to Luka, he realized just how easily he got caught in his own feelings towards those he fell for. 

The crush he had on the boy was one of the reasons why he got so worried when he figured out he was akumatized, especially since the recent sights of side effects once they were freed. Him and Marinette had seen an assortment of things, from simple dizziness to nausea, but what worried them is that those symptoms normally left after a couple of minutes, but with Luka, they were still there. 

However, the two heroes had made some theories regarding these derivative conditions, possible causes to the duration of these based on situations they’ve analyzed.

The first time they saw post-akumatization malaises was when Alya got transformed into Lady Wifi. Once they made sure everything was fixed and brought their attention to their mutual friend again, they noticed how she couldn’t stay in place without almost tripping on her own and tumbling back down. She then complained about how dizzy she felt, but after being helped to walk for a while she had already recovered. Although it being Alya might not have meant anything, they began to think once Juleka got effects which lasted a bit longer than any other citizen, which to Ladybug and Chat Noir revealed a possible pattern: Those close to them obtain heavier repercussions than someone who doesn’t have a strong bond with them. 

They also came up with the possibility that the stronger the feelings, the more severe the discomforts. When Manon got akumatized into Puppeteer, Marinette received a call from Nadja asking if she could watch over her daughter for she had been feeling slightly ill ever since the incident. It wasn’t anything incredibly serious, just a small fever, but that was enough for Marinette to start suspecting again. Manon, being a child, has little control over her feelings, therefore them being more potent than others which maybe lead to stronger consequences.

In reality, they couldn’t confirm anything, but possibilities were always present. 

All of the factors that could play a part in the side effects made Adrien worry even more about Luka as he remembered them. He doesn’t want any kind of harm to happen to him, not again. He’s too good to be going through this, too good. He wants to be able to visit him, sit next to him, and offer all the support in the world. Maybe even hug him, if the other let him, and gently remind him that it’ll all be fine…

“Agreste!” A voice loudly spoke, snapping Adrien out of his concentrated thinking. It was the photographer, he realized, who didn’t look pleased at all, arms crossed and annoyed expression.

“What’s wrong with you today? Are you paying attention?” He walked towards the boy, “Let me remind you just how important this shoot is. You’ll be appearing in one of the most prestigious magazines! If you don’t take this seriously, I’ll inform your dad and find someone else!”

Adrien stepped back. “Wait, no! Please don’t tell him! I promise I’ll pay attention,” he averted his gaze to the side, “I was just.. Thinking.”

The photographer felt worry in his voice, his face also giving it away. “...Hey kid, are you alright?”

“Ah, yeah! I’m just… Focusing on stuff, is all.”

“Is it about that kid that got akumatized recently? He’s your friend, right?”

Adrien managed to pull off a weak smile. “Yeah.. I’m really worried about him. He told me he was still doing a bit bad, so I can’t help but be concerned.”

“Ah. I hope he feels better soon, then. I can’t believe there’s someone out there that takes advantage of people like this…” He sighed, “But I can’t do anything about it. Do you want to do the shoot tomorrow, though? I’ll arrange everything with your dad. It’s best that we do it when you’re feeling alright.”

“No, it’s not necessary! We can do it now. I feel better already,” His smile widened a bit, “It’s best to get it done now anyway, both for you and I.”

“Are you sure, Adrien? Your feelings are first…” He replied, afraid that Adrien was just faking happiness.

“Yes, I’m sure! Don’t worry, really. In any case, my friend is safe at least, so that’s good,” He exhaled and stayed quiet for a moment before continuing, “Let’s start again.”

“If you say so, Adrien. Let’s do this as fast but well as possible, okay?” The blonde nodded, the photographer smiling as he walked back to where his camera is, kneeling behind it, “Do the first pose again, please. Left hand on hat, right hand on hip.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m home.” Adrien yelled as soon as the door closed, heading upstairs and stopping when he came across Nathalie. “Oh, hi Nathalie!”

“Welcome back, Adrien. How was the photoshoot? Was the ride home okay?” She replied, patiently waiting for an answer with that polite expression she always had on her face.

“The photoshoot was alright, nothing special. The ride was okay, too. Don’t worry, nothing bad happened.” 

“I’m happy to hear so,” His father’s assistant answered, “Do you want anything? You should go rest.”

“I don’t want anything, but thank you. I’m not tired, either.” Adrien thought for a second before adding “Actually, is dad busy right now? I need to talk to him about something important.” For some reason, he wanted to know his dad’s opinion on all this. If he has any idea of who is Hawk Moth, and what he thinks about the occurrence.

“He’s probably busy right now, Adrien…”

“Come on, Nathelie, please talk to him…! Tell him it’s important, just please…” He practically begged, looking at Nathalie with that expression she couldn’t say no to, not even when he was younger.

“...Fine,” She shook her head, cursing herself for falling for that face again despite telling herself many times she wouldn’t anymore, “Fine. I’ll go talk to him. If he says no, though. It means no. Wait for me here. I won’t take long.” She turned around and headed toward Gabriel’s workspace, gently knocking on the door before allowing herself in.

The boy did what he was told and stayed there. It wasn’t a long wait until the woman came back out, making a gesture with her head to let him know he could go in, and so he did.

He gently pushed the doors, revealing the gigantic room his father had all for himself, with a modern design and almost no decoration except for a picture of his mother. 

“What is it, Adrien. Speak fast, I’m busy. Nathalie already told me about your photoshoot.” Gabriel said when he heard the doors closed, not bothering to look at his son as he kept working on whatever was on his computer.

“Well, I…” He felt nervous for a second. Talking to his dad was always a bit nerve wracking, considering he always seemed stoic and cold-hearted, with no time for anyone, “One of my friends, Luka, got akumatized today. Did you hear about it..?”

“Ah, yes. I saw a bit about it on the news. What about it?” Not even a drop of worry in his reply, as Adrien supposed, lowering his spirits slightly.

“Well, I’ve been really worried..” He began fidgeting with his hands, looking at them for a second before setting his gaze on his dad again, who looked more like a superior figure than his father, “Do you think he’ll be alright? I don’t want anything bad to happen to him, you see.”

There was no response from Gabriel for a few seconds, Adrien’s uneasiness rising even more, before he replied with “He’s going to be alright, Adrien. Now, stop worrying so much. In fact, I don’t think you should visit him, or contact him in any way. Leave him time to recover on his own, it’s best to rest uninterrupted. Now, if that’s all, go to your room. I’m horribly busy.”

His son stared at his father in disbelief. He couldn’t believe he was asking him to stay away from his friend when he probably needed support the most, and not only forbid him from going outside, which is usual, but tell him to not contact him at all? He exited the room as he continued to think. His dad isn’t kind and thoughtful, yes, but he had never gotten to the point to say something like that. In fact, the more he thought about it, the pause he made before replying and his response all seemed a bit too suspicious, at least to him..

He’ll talk to Nathalie about it later, he told himself, and also keep talking to Luka. There is no way he’d leave him alone in times like these.

 

Gabriel kept thinking about the conversation he had with Adrien. It’s best for him to stay away from Luka, definitely. 

 

He needed his son’s friend to be as vulnerable as possible, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW. KNOW THE GAPS BETWEEN CHAPTER N CHAPTER ARE.. KINDA HUGE. BUT CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY HERE!!! AND I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT, MAN! i promise things will get more interesting later on, this is only the third chapter after all skjdkfgjkh but!! i had a lot of fun writing this, and i hope you all have fun reading it too!!
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated!! ill read every single one! and if you want to contact me, my instagram is @honeymacarons !!

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! so. one day i was like "im gonna write a multichapter fic" and so this came to be!!! this is just the first chapter, so feedback so i know if ppl want me to continue this would b GREAT!! also i love luka and adrien and marinette and chloe, thanks!  
> also this fic looks better on mobile skkdksksm
> 
> my twitter is @wanshisprite if u wanna send me anything thru there! again, feedback is greatly appreciated, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
